1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a surface mounting type non-reversible circuit element such as a circulator and an isolator, which is applied to an antenna commonly-using device and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A structure of a conventional non-reversible circuit element will now be explained with reference to FIG. 5. This conventional non-reversible circuit element is constituted by a first xe2x80x9cclamp-shapedxe2x80x9d yoke 51, a magnet 52, a ferrite member 53, three pieces of center electric conductors 54, a holding member 55, and a second xe2x80x9cclamp-shapedxe2x80x9d yoke 56. The magnet 52 is arranged within this first yoke 51. The ferrite member 53 is arranged at a lower portion of this magnet 52. The three center conductors 54 are made of metal plates, and are mounted on the ferrite member 53 in an interval defined by 120 degrees. Portions of these center conductors 54 are intersected with each other. The holding member 55 holds the ferrite member 53.
Also, the ferrite member 53 on which the center conductors 54 are mounted is inserted into a hole 55a of the holding member 55. Under such a condition that the magnet 52 is arranged on this ferrite member 55, the first yoke 51 and the second yoke 56 are employed so as to cover the magnet 52 and the ferrite member 55 along upper/lower directions.
Then, under such a state that the magnet 52, the ferrite member 53, and the holding member 55 are sandwiched by the first yoke 51 and the second yoke 56, the first yoke 51 is coupled to the second yoke 56, the clamp-shapes of which are alternately arranged, so that a magnetic closed circuit may be formed by the first yoke 51 and the second yoke 56.
Also, the center conductors 54 are made of thin metal plates, and are constructed in such a manner that terminal portions 54a formed at edge portions thereof are projected outwardly from the first yoke 51 and the second yoke 56.
In the case that such a non-reversible circuit element is assembled in an electronic appliance, the terminal portions 54a of the center conductors 54 are wired by employing wire lines.
Since the terminal portions 54a of the center conductors 54 are wired by employing the wire lines in the conventional non-reversible circuit element, there is a problem that cumbersome works are necessarily required.
Also, since the magnet 52 is simply placed inside the first yoke 51, there is a problem that the mounting position of the magnet 52 is fluctuated.
Then, the conventional non-reversible circuit element owns another problem that since the mounting position of the magnet 52 is fluctuated, constant performance of this conventional non-reversible circuit cannot be achieved, and thus, qualities thereof are deteriorated.
The present invention has been made to solve the above-described problems of the prior art, and therefore, has an object to provide a surface mounting type non-reversible circuit element having superior qualities, the assembling work of which can be simply carried out, while a mounting position of a magnet is made stable.
As a first solving means capable of solving the above-described conventional problems, a surface mounting type non-reversible circuit element is arranged by comprising: a flat-plate-shaped ferrite member; first, second, and third center electric conductors which are located on the ferrite member, and are provided on different surfaces along upper/lower directions while sandwiching a dielectric substance, portions of which are intersected to each other along the upper/lower direction; a magnet arranged on the first, second, and third center electric conductors; a first yoke arranged in such a manner that the first yoke covers the magnet; and a second yoke which is arranged on the side of a lower surface of the ferrite member, and constitutes a magnetic closed circuit in combination with the first yoke; in which a supporting member on which a plurality of terminal members made of a metal material are mounted is provided with the first yoke; and the terminal members own contact portions which are made in contact to the terminal portions of the first, second, third center electric conductors; and connection portions which are exposed from a lower surface of the supporting member and whose surfaces are located at the same surface as the lower surface of the second yoke.
Also, as a second solving means, the surface mounting type non-reversible circuit element is arranged by that the non-reversible circuit element is further comprised of a chip type capacitor having first and second electrode portions which are located opposite to each other while sandwiching therebetween an insulating member; the first electrode portion is put on a bottom plate of the second yoke so as to be mounted on the bottom plate, the terminal portions of the center conductors are connected onto the second electrode portion, and the contact portions of the terminal members are made in contact with the terminal portions of the center conductors which are located over the second electrode portion.
Also, as a third solving means, the surface mounting type non-reversible circuit element is arranged by that positioning of the magnet is performed by the supporting member.
Also, as a fourth solving means, the surface mounting type non-reversible circuit element is arranged by that the supporting member is formed with the first yoke in an integral body by way of a molding process operation.
Also, as a fifth solving means, the surface mounting type non-reversible circuit element is arranged by that the terminal member is made of a metal material having an elastic characteristic.
Also, as a sixth solving means, the surface mounting type non-reversible circuit element is arranged by that the terminal member is embedded in the supporting member by way of a molding process operation so as to be mounted thereon.
Also, as a seventh solving means, the surface mounting type non-reversible circuit element is arranged by that a bent portion of the terminal member provided at one end of the connection portion is arranged under such a condition that the bent portion is exposed from a side surface of the supporting member.